I Want to Take a Little Ride with You
by RetroConverse
Summary: Each of the Stark children takes a little ride with their pretty and not so pretty little companion. – Inspired by the song Take a Little Ride by Jason Aldean. I've been listening to a god awful amount of country lately… - WARNING: this story contains Robb/Jeyne W., Sansa/Willas, Arya/Gendry, Bran/Meera, and Rickon/Shireen.


**I Want to Take a Little Ride with You**

_**One: Robb**_

Robb Stark was nothing if not a gentleman. His mother had made sure he grew up to be as chivalrous as one of those knights in the stories. She gave him a swift smack if he forgot to open the door for herself, or if he forgot to pull out one of his sisters chairs at dinner time… Sansa's most of the time, Arya always pushed him away and told him she had arms and could use them.

So, it was only natural that he arrived at Jeyne's house at 8 o'clock exactly, never a minute before, or a minute after. The time had been specified earlier in the week when both he and his girlfriend had decided they hadn't seen enough of each other this month. Taking a little ride in his brand new, perfectly polished, bright blue Ford F-150 was the best idea that came to mind.

He got out of the truck, and went around to the passenger side as the pretty tanned girl who was all brown eyes and streaming chestnut hair came bounding out of the grand house in front of him. Opening the door, he bowed his head slightly, a cheeky smile pulling at the corners of his lips. "My ladies chariot awaits her."

Brown eyes rolled playfully as the owner of them hopped into the truck with more grace than a girl should really have. "Robb, you're an idiot. Get in the god damn truck, and take me to that little meadow near the ruined castle."

Robb perked up, his smile turning to a full out grin. "The one where we first…"

Jeyne gave him the 'are you an idiot' look. "Is there another meadow by a ruined castle we've been to?"

Robb scrambled around the truck, leapt into his seat and started driving before he even had his door closed. His girlfriend couldn't stop laughing, while the Tully eyed boy just couldn't stop grinning.

_ Robb takes his pretty little girlfriend on a ride chivalrously._

_**Two: Sansa**_

Willas' deep green Toyota Tacoma was smaller than Sansa's brothers' trucks, but that didn't make it any less impressive. She absolutely adored it, with its custom beige leather and red lacquered wood interior, and especially its bench seat. He'd had it specially installed so that he could have a passenger as well as his big dog, Rose, in the front with him.

Rose wasn't on their little ride today; she'd been left at home because Willas' parents hadn't wanted him to take her out into the woods. They think she'll run off, but even Sansa knows that Rose would rather die than leave Willas' side for a second when he takes her out with him. Mr. Tyrell just doesn't want to acknowledge that the dog is completely Willas', and Mrs. Tyrell just doesn't want to fight with Mr. Tyrell.

Sansa honestly can't say she isn't grateful that the dog isn't here at the moment. Once they'd gone off-road and started down the dirt road tract that led them to their favourite little picnic location, Willas had stopped and turned to Sansa. The poor redhead thought she was in trouble for a second, and began to apologize profusely for no reason. Willas laughed and cut her off before she could ramble on anymore.

Gripping her knee he pulled it slightly towards him. "You can get a little closer, y'know?"

Sansa blushed prettily and gave her boyfriend the biggest grin he'd ever seen on her. She slid into the middle of the bench and rested her head on Willas' shoulder when he began to drive again. Settling into her new seat, and slipping off her flip-flops so she could show off her toenails on the dash, her smile softened. Nope, she just couldn't say she missed Rose at this time, no matter how much she loved that big shaggy dog.

_Sansa gets closer and puts her pretty pink toes on the dash when her boyfriend takes her out on a little ride._

_**Three: Arya**_

"Where the hell are we, Gendry?"

"... I don't know, okay? I was really into that song."

Arya was _not_ impressed. Her grey eyes narrowed at her sheepishly smiling boyfriend. "Well, we aren't going to be hearing any banjos anytime soon, so stop getting us lost and let me out. I want to have lunch under that big tree we just past."

The raven haired male sighed, shifting the gears into reverse and pulling the truck to a stop in front of said tree after pulling off the little back road. Arya hopped out of the truck easily, slamming the door shut before leaning against the smoky grey metal attached to Gendry's Dodge Ram 1500. He sure did love his damned truck, even named the stupid thing "The Bull."

Said male made his presence known by shoving a nicely wrapped tuna sandwich into her hands. Arya looked up at her gentle giant, and smiled slightly at him. Tuna was her favorite, he remembered.

Gendry smiled back at his little girlfriend, wrapping his arm around her before taking a bite of his own tuna sandwich. "So do you want'a turn around after we finish lunch?"

Arya chewed her lip in thought, before smiling and tossing her sandwich through the open window. Gendry began to say something along the lines of "If you didn't want it you could've…" but she cut him off by pulling him down to her height and kissing him. His sandwich was now lying carelessly on the ground by their feet.

Arya pulled back first, a smile playing on her kiss swollen lips. "I don't want to go back _just_ yet, and there's something else I'd rather be doing than eating."

Blue eyes widened, before the owner smiled back easily. "I knew we strapped that mattress in the truck bed for a reason." They both laughed, before scrambling into the bed.

_Arya stops her little ride on the side of a little back road to get a little busy with her boyfriend._

_**Four: Bran**_

Bran's pearl white Nissan Frontier always seemed to have a smoother ride when Meera drove it. It's like, potholes disappeared whenever she took over the wheel. Physically impossible, but you never know; maybe people were right and the marshes where Meera was born did make them special… But those people also thought the people of the marshes were savages that only ate frogs…

At the moment, Meera had one arm placed against the window, the other hand on the wheel as they cruised down Trans Canada on their tour through the wide country. Bran, on the other hand was shifting his attentions from his girlfriend, to the window, to the console where the screen showed the songs that were blaring from the speakers.

The song changed; Truck Yeah by Tim McGraw.

Meera gasped a little, turning towards him with a huge smile on her face. "I love this song, don't you?!"

Bran laughed, and instead of answering her he leant forward and turned the volume up. Meera joined in adding her loud laughter with his. But, of course, a song as catchy as this didn't get past the wise beyond their years couple.

"Wanna hear a country song, if you like it up loud and you're hillbilly proud, throw your hands up now, let me hear you shout, TRUCK YEAH!" Both were awful singers, and if anybody else had been in the car they'd be covering their ears as Bran and Meera began to belt out lyrics to the chorus.

The song ended and both of them were laughing again. Once the laughter died, Meera turned towards Bran again; teeth biting her bottom shyly and a question shining in her eyes. Bran smiled, reaching forward and hitting the back button before turning the volume up louder and the song came blaring out.

_Bran takes a little ride with his girlfriend driving and him playing with her radio._

_**Five: Rickon**_

Rickon smiled wickedly at his girlfriend as he turned his Chevy Silverado recklessly off the road and onto a barely visible road through a gloomy looking forest. His blue eyed girlfriend grimaced back. She never was a fan of getting lost in scary looking forests with her boyfriend who was too stubborn to try to turn back. They always do find their way to their destination though, thank god.

Rickon laughed at the look she gave him, "C'mon, Shireen, when has an adventure with me ever gone wrong?"

Shireen cocked an eyebrow at her boyfriend's cockiness. "How about that time you stopped us in the middle of that clearing and had us both get out to walk around, only for us to find out that we'd been walking through practically a _field _of poison ivy."

The blue eyed boy waved his hand dismissively while keeping his other hand on the wheel, and his eyes on the barely visible road ahead of them. "So we got a little itchy, at least we have one more story to tell our future children!"

"… This is why you have no friends."

Rickon made a 'pfft' noise. "I have _lots _of friends!"

Shireen was just about to respond when the red chevy lurched to a stop in the middle of a meadow. The raven haired female gasped in shock as she looked out the window once she regained her bearings from the abrupt stop. Rickon had stopped them in the middle of a meadow full of blue, purple and red flowers.

The auburn haired boy cleared his throat noisily, bringing her attention back to him. He had a small black velvet box in his hand, and when he opened it she gasped again. The ring glittered prettily in the light that streamed in from the windows as Rickon began to speak. "I found this place the other day after getting the ring, and figured this was a pretty good place to propose considering the flowers were your favourite colours… Or at least, I think they are… Anyways, Shireen Baratheon, will you-"

Shireen cut him off with a kiss, pulling back and whispering to him yes. Rickon laughed commenting on how she hadn't let him finish before slipping the ring onto her finger. She held it up to the light admiringly. "Oh, Rickon, it's beautiful!"

Rickon's smile softened lovingly as he reached over to caress her cheek that was marred with scars from an illness she'd had as a child. "So are you…"

Shireen leant over the console and kissed him again, before she leant back into her seat. Shaggydog of course made his appearance then, leaning his head through the opening between their seats and tilting his head towards the pretty thing in the passenger seat. The female giggled sweetly and scratched the black beast between the ears, and Rickon's smile softened some more.

_Rickon takes a little ride with his pretty fiancé leaning back in the passenger seat just so he can look over at her because there ain't nothing that looks better than that._

_**+One: Jon**_

Jon sighed, leaning his seat back after pulling his silver Sierra to a stop beside the cliff that gives you a nice view of the mountains in the not-so-far-off distance. The chubby man in the passenger seat mumbled nervously about being so close to the edge, while the stupid looking tough guy and their funny looking friend laughed at the man's worrying.

Eventually, the nervousness wore off and the fluffy man snapped back. "Oh bugger off, Pip. You too, Grenn," then he turned to Jon, "And you! Stop feeling so sorry for yourself."

Jon raised an eyebrow, "I don't feel sorry for myself, Sam."

Grenn let out a loud laugh, and Pip leant his head through the gap between the front seats. "I doubt that, Jonny boy; you're moping around like a girl who just got dumped."

Jon bristled, "Well, Ygritte did just dump me-"

Pip raised an eyebrow and Grenn piped up. "But you're not a girl are you?"

The dark haired boy in the driver's seat, frowned and turned away from the three faces peering at him. He _so_ regretted asking these guys if they wanted to go out for a ride to the mountains. Best friends, his ass.

Sam rolled his eyes at his teenage angst ridden friend. "If she dumped you, fuck her, yeah? You shouldn't get all sad and stupid about a girl who doesn't know what she's missing."

Jon turned back, "But-"

"No Buts!" Pip said, playfully slapping the poor driver.

"She wasn't worth the two fucks you gave her anyways," Grenn stated with a shrug.

Jon couldn't help but smile at the comment. "We fucked more than two times, you idiot. You all ought to know that much, you bunch of nosey jerks."

Sam rubbed his temples pitifully. "You guys were so noisy; even the baby isn't that loud!"

They all laughed, and Grenn passed everyone a shiner bock. "Let's have a toast!"

"To Sam finally getting it up and knocking Gilly up, and to Jon's amazing stamina in bed! To all the girls who will know be able to have a piece of our Lord Snow now that he's a free man!" They all drank, and carried on drinking and laughing for the rest of the night.

_Jon takes a little ride with his buds because no one ever said you needed a girl to take a little ride in your truck._

**Note:** LOL, so.. uhmm.. i just wanna comment that i think that everyone of these things suck, except for the Rickon one. Because I think Modern!Rickon would totally be a closet romantic.  
Also, I think that ones awesome just because I got to have some say "That's why you have no friends."  
It's a fun thing to say, don't knock it 'til you try it. ;)


End file.
